Рональд Нокс
Рональд Нокс (ロナルド ノックス, Ronarudo Nokkusu) - жнец, направленный на работу с Уильямом Т. Спирсом в качестве дополнительного сотрудника. Время от времени он работает в качестве подчиненного Грелля Сатклиффа. Внешность Рональд молодой человек с зелено-салатовыми глазами и короткими светлыми волосами, которые в нижней части волос окрашены в черный цвет. Он делает укладку своим волосам и по этому получается что одна прядь волос у него торчит вверх. Рональд носит очки в толстой-пятиугольной оправе и часы на правой руке. Он одевается в стандартную для жнецы одежду, костюм, галстук, перчатки, туфли (но он носит белые),а иногда и шляпу. thumb|left|84px|[[Косы Смерти|Коса Смерти Рональда.]] Коса Рональда была изменена. Она напоминает газонокосилку. Он заявляет что сделал ее такой чтоб избегать сверхурочных работ. Сверху есть надпись "Коса Смерти". Коса содержит четыре круглых лезвия, два из них могут работать горизонтально. У нее есть два колеса, которые позволяет ей маневрировать, и так же небольшой шнур, который помогает тянуть триггер на рукоятке, чтобы включить Косу Смерти. Характер Рональд довольно спокойный и добродушный жнец, который, видимо, имеет проблемы с нехваткой времени. Он часто стремится закончить свою работу как можно быстрее и заявляется что ненавидит сверхурочную работу. Он завидует Уильяму Т. Спирсу и Греллю Сатклиффу, утверждая, что у них работа на много легче. Не смотря на его нерадивое отношение, Рональд готов упорно работать, ранее заявлял, что будет работать что бы улучшить свой потенциал. Кроме того, Рональд очень любит посещать вечеринки, однажды сказал Уильяму что хочет закончить работу побыстрее, потому что у него есть планы на вечер. Он также воспринимается как дамский угодник, утверждает, что он получил свою Косу Смерти по флиртовав с девушкой на ресепшене. Так при лечении Мейлин, он предложил ей выпить за первую встречу. Краткое описание сюжета манги Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег thumb|left|После сбора души [[Джокера, Рональд и Уильям идут собирать другие души. ]] Ronald is obliged to assist William T. Spears in collecting the souls of the individuals killed in Baron Kelvin's manor. He shows up late, and states that Grell Sutcliff's mission lies with the Phantomhive manor; he adds that Grell's job is much easier. Ronald opts to finish the investigation work quickly, as he has a party with the secretarial section to attend to later, as well as a distaste for overtime. When William questions his Death Scythe, Ronald assures him that he has it properly authorized for use, because he is friends with a girl at the General Affairs Department. They then set out to collect the souls. Арка Путешествие на корабле Ronald boards the Campania after Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. He made it on the ship right before it departs after flirting with Mey-Rin. thumb|Рональд появляется на корабле. He is later seen drinking and socializing with third class passengers before making his way to the first class, where the revival of the dead is being performed. After the revival happens, he appears when Ciel and Sebastian attack the reanimated woman, Margaret Connor, whom was the subject the complete salvation was being experimented on. He "smashes in" its head with his Death Scythe while explaining that that was the only way to destroy it. He and Sebastian get into a fight, while Ciel abandons them to run after Ryan Stoker. After a while, Ronald leaves their battle unfinished, saying he can't dawdle any longer because of having a task to complete. thumb|left|Грелль и Рональд появляются с крыши Later, Ronald is seen on the deck of the ship, witnessing the Campania about to crash into an iceberg and he foreshadows that many are about to die, complaining how there are only two Grim Reapers assigned to collect all the souls. When the ship crashes, the other Grim Reaper is revealed to be Grell Sutcliff. Ronald is eventually seen holding Grell at his waist as the latter enjoys the salty breeze, standing on the ship's deck. As Grell fantasizes about the beauty of that certain man, Ronald grudgingly asks if he's trying to torment his subordinate. Grell counters that he's rude and would rather be with Sebastian. Ronald soon opens his book, reading of names that died of heart failure, informing they have 1034 more souls to collect. When he complains about it, Grell reprimands that soul reaping is a Grim Reaper's most important job and they both enter the ship. In the first class suite, the two Grim Reapers slaughter more beings and Ronald whines that the number of them is interminable which Grell agrees, adding it's a waste of their time. Ronald supports that statement, claiming the ship will sink within the hour. Consequently, in the first class hallway, Grell and Ronald are shown finished with the room. Ronald informs that the next location would be the third boiler room, which is five floors down of where they are. Grell complains that five floors are annoying and that they should hurry for it's almost time. As they walk, Ronald ponders over how the corpses move, in which Grell retorts that no one knows which is why they're investigating. As they quarrel over how Ronald hints that Grell's old, the bizarre doll with the carriage barges in. Ronald says that it's impossible. The other Grim Reaper answers that a lot of 'impossible' things are happening here. Grell, with his death scythe, slices the bizarre doll and carriage in half. Later, Ronald and Grell arrive at where Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth Midford are, plummeting down from the ceiling. Going down Grell is delighted to reunite with Sebastian and Ronald reminds him to not forget about the souls. Grell says that Ronald should have informed him that Sebastian was in the same ship and they argue about it. Sebastian soon gets into a fight with them both. Soon after, Grell overhears Ciel ordering Sebastian to stop fighting with the Grim Reapers since Ryan Stoker holds crucial information about the bizarre dolls. Grell realizes that Ryan is the clue to the walking corpses and Ronald shows Ryan in his Grim Reaper book. Grell then notes that he must make haste and the Grim Reapers depart through the ceiling, where they came from. Afterwards, Ryan is shown alone and he falls from a height since the ship is tilted due to the water penetration the iceberg caused. Grell catches and rescues him with Ronald alongside the Grim Reaper. Grell asks the man he rescued if he's Ryan Stoker. Ryan then counters how Grell knows his name. Ronald intervenes, saying the routine talk is unnecessary, and addresses Ryan as the guy that's moving the corpses around with some trick. Ryan is speechlessly surprised that they know of this information. Ronald smirks to Grell that irregulars are exasperating and that in this world, 'death' is a rule that no one should overturn. Grell inquires how to stop the corpses to Ryan and the latter hastily tells him that there's a device in his room that can render the complete salvation ineffective again. Ryan leads them to his first class room only to notice his device has been stolen. Ronald, Grell, and Ryan discover where the Aleister Chamber, Ciel, Sebastian, and the Undertaker are. Aleister announces that he would be using the device he stolen to create a new empire, the Aurora Empire. Ronald notes that it sounds complex and Grell zealously volunteers to 'paint him red'. The Viscount, however, threatens to pour his wine over the device and Ronald quickly stops Grell from killing him. The bizarre dolls attack and they all had to battle against the extravagant amount of them. Aleister says he's just watching from above whilst enjoying his wine, similar to the Emperor Nero. Ronald overhears him and gets irritated, prompting to kill him and Grell snaps that it was Ronald who stopped him earlier from killing the Viscount. Grell curtly yells at Aleister to make the device work and the latter agrees that it's time for his empire to be official. He invites everyone to show him the dance of the phoenix to pledge their loyalty to the emperor, i.e., himself. Ciel, Kuroshitsuji ch 59 pg 21 2 After reciting the Aleister's version of the Aurora Society's greeting, the Viscount decides to activate the device only to find out it doesn't work. He admits he never built the device and Ryan yells that Aleister has fooled him. Grell demeans them as an useless farce and kills several bizarre dolls, impressing Ronald. Grell continues forward to the Viscount, in an intention to murder him. Ronald quickly yells that they're not allowed to kill humans. thumb|Рональд, Грелль, Себастьян и Сиэль, единогласно соглашаются убить Алистера. Grell attempts to kill Aleister only for the Undertaker to block and counter his attack with his sotoba. Ronald then points out Undertaker’s Grim Reaper eyes. After he explains how the bizarre dolls work, Ronald and Grell decide to apprehend him for breaking the rules. He points out that Grell should not be one to talk about following rules. They attack Undertaker, but he’s kicked away by Sebastian. They decide to have a three-way fight and he says that he won’t let any “old geezer” beat him in a fight. Grell and Ronald injured The three go to attack Undertaker. Ronald stops Sebastian, who throws some knives over his head at Undertaker. He then attacks Undertaker, who jumps on his shoulders, knocks his glasses away, then kicks him. Grell catches his glasses and throws them back, but then Sebastian knocks them away again with his knives. After he gets them back, he and Grell note that the ship is tilting heavily and decide to attack Undertaker head on. They are blocked and sliced by him. He then reveals his Death Scythe. thumb|left|Рональд и Грелль ранены Косой Смерти Гробовщика After that, the ship begins sinking and tilting heavily, causing everything to be turned on its side. Grell starts fighting Undertaker and Ronald begins fighting Sebastian. After Ronald calls him weak, Sebastian begins fighting well and easily beats him. He then throws Ronald into Grell with his Death Scythe Undertaker escapes from the Campania. After that, an unconscious Ronald is saved by William. He also saves Grell and throws him on Ronald. After stomping on their faces, both Grell and Ronald wake up. William then tells them to finish their job. Ronald complains about being beaten up, but he is told that they still need to finish their job. He also adds that once they are done then they will also need to file a report about the "violator". Цитаты *(Уильяму Т. Спирсу) "Я эффектно появился, не так ли? Я так спешил, но все равно опоздал. Странно, что-то ты не рад мне совсем..." *"Ладно, давай работать же; быстрее начнем - быстрее закончим, так? У меня сегодня вечеринка с девочками из секретариата намечается, я не хочу опаздывать!!! Да, сразу говорю: Сверхурочно не работаю." *(Себастьяну Микаэлису) "Я еще один жнец, Рональд Убивец! Ах, стрёмно смотрится, я знаю. Сэр Сатклифф, сказал что мне необходим собственный слоган, вот я и попросил девочек из Диспетчерского Отдела Управления придумать." *"Прости, чувак. Я еще молод и хочу быть шумным." *"Попутный ветер в парусах! Будущее прекрасно!...Во всяком случае для нас." Категория:Персонажи Категория:Арка Путешествие на корабле Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Жнецы Категория:Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл Категория:Ремейк